Adventures of Red and Ash
by goodiesohhi
Summary: When legendary trainer Red finds himself stuck with a dense and dumb kid named Ash hanging from a tree. Red knows it's gonna be a long day.
1. Chapter 1

ADVENTURE OF RED & ASH!

Prologue:

I'm PKMN Trainer Red!

Champion of the pokemon universe!

Best trainer in the world...

So how did I end up with this drooling dope,

Dangling from a rope.

Chapter Start:

His name is like Ash? or something.

I told him running into that obivious tree rope trap is a bad idea.

He didn't listen.

Long story short.

We're tied up dangling from a tree with a gun pointed at us.

I tried to reach for my pokeball.

No luck my hands were tied tight.

PIKACHU!

A wild pikachu subdued our captivators and nibbled through our ropes.

Then it ran to the Ash kid.

I guess that Ash kid is a trainer too.

Where's my Pikachu you ask?

One day he was there next moment he was gone.

To this day I'm still searching.

So now I have to make-do.

Go Venasaur, Razor leaf!

At least he has somewhat okay Pokemon battling skills...

Pikachu! Use thunderbolt on that obviously ground type Diglett! Ordered Ash.

Okay.. Nevermind

SUPER EFFECTIVE.

RED CALLS HAX!

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

ADVENTURE OF RED & ASH!

Volume Two!

Okay.

Now the journey continues with Red letting Ash tag along.

Red's Pikachu is still nowhere to be found.

Ash's brain is also nowhere to be found.

Hard battles continue..

Now a session at the spa.

3 min later

Yeahhh.. We got kicked out of the spa... Who knew water conducts

Pikachu's electricity?

I also had to stop Ash from grabbing an Electrode I certainly wasn't ready to visit Kingdom Come yet.

We met some Team Rocket goons..

And we wiped the floor with them.

Literally.

The floor was kinda dirty Ya'know?

We passed lavendar town..

I only had one pair of headphones.

Although I don't mind Ash commiting suicide.

He kept drooling.

Seriously I had to stick a piece of wood in his mouth to stop him from leaving a slug trail.

I was planning to drop Ash off in the tower but a bunch of gastly was harrasing us..

I chose not to touch them so no floor wiping this time.

We saw Mr. Getout the marowak.

We went around him.

I didn't feel like climbing a tower to get stupid glasses.

I wanted to leave him because his soul was pretty much hopeless but I had to dispose of him properly. Like used batteries.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

ADVENTURE OF RED & ASH!

Volume 3

Ash kid recovered soon after we left.. Well, soon enough for a brick..

I never would've thought there was any creature in this world or the next similar to Ash.

That is until I remembered Snorlax.

I caught it for the kid.

He needed some company.

The way he stares at trees kinda creep me out.

Well back on my journey to search for my Pikachu.

Oh right and a place to leave Ash.

He is not gonna follow me around.

I went for the nearest pokemon center and dropped him off.

I was already in the next town when I realized his Pikachu was still on my head.

Time to head back.

I really need a Pikachu in my life again.

Strange. I feel as if someone was watching me.

I arrived after a few minutes on the bike.

Uh oh he's not there.

Good thing I bugged him.

He's supposed to be right beside me.. I looked around.

I got to the place he was supposed to be.

Then it came to me.

I sent out Ratticate.

Dig!

We fell on some more of those team rocket goons

I almost feel bad for the sucker who has Ratty's claws in him.

Keyword there: Almost.

The cave was really really dirty.

The grunts did there cleaning rag duties well.

I untied Ash from the chair.

The grunts were obviously not boyscouts.

Or they were just to use to lacing up their like I'll have to deal with him for awhile

Looks like I'll have to deal with him for awhile

I already used my last repel on Ash.

It works as pepper spray when you want to stop Ash when he was possesed by the ghosts back at Lavender tower.

tower.

So now...

With Red the human

and Ash the payload.

The annoyance never ends it's

Zubat Time!

I used flash.

In science class they taught me cave bats don't like light.

I guess cave "zu" bats do because that attracted more of them.

The journey was delayed further more due to the fact that Ash was still unconcious.

I threw him into a pond.

Good news:

That woke him

Bad news:

He didn't know how to swim.

Oh crud.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures of Red and Ash!

Venasaur, Vine whip!

The vines extended from my huge friend and snagged Ash.

Pulling him back.

He still didn't know what had happened.

Why am I wet? Asked Ash

I totally didn't throw you in the pond beside us. Said Red guiltily.

That's good to know but seriously why am I wet...

After we left the cave..

I decided to let Ash stay with me.

I seriously wonder how he's survived all these years..

Speaking of year I don't know his age.

I asked him.

He thinks he's ten but he doesn't know.

Yeah.. He looks a little bit to old to be ten but the maturity seemed right.

I told him I'm 14 but I don't think he heard me because he's squaking at a tree again.

Ash is one weird kid I tell you.

He named the snorlax I got him Lax.

Really original.

I've also never seen him without his hat.

I showed him my gym badges today.

He thinks there cool.

I asked him if he knew the type advantages...

Fire beats Grass beats Water beats Fire! He replied

He named three...

At least he's not that dumb. I thought.

Oh yeah! Ice beats Water right?

Again... Nevermind.

Suddently we were ambushed!

A swarm of at least 50 ninjasks appeared in the distance.  
>I prepared to fight.<p>

I sent out Blastoise whose shell roatated 180 degrees.

Using his cannons I rocketed up along with ash and pikachu spraying water everywhere.

I aimed for the tall tree.

We were no match for the ninjasks and their shadow balls and they were catching up accelerating to 90 miles an hour.

Once we landed in a tree I stuck Ash in a hole.

Go Clefairy!

GRAVITY.

The ninjasks dropped like stones into the puddle of blastoise's jet water.

On cue, Ash's Pikachu sent a bolt into the swarm of struggling bugs and water.

I through I pokeball just as the bolt hit the pool.

I went down to pick up the ninjask I caught..

Strange.. Ninjasks in Kanto?

Something strange is going on.

I went back to check on Ash.

He was asleep.

Well.. I thought to myself...

Maybe I can use 40 winks myself...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm ready to leave Kanto and set off for Johto.

One problem.

Ash kid still wants to follow me.

I swear his parents must be so worried.

I have no time so.. Sorry parents...

I'm bringing your kid with me.

When we arrived I found another trainer named Silver.

Well..

More like he found us..

My wallet that is.

Stupid petty thieves.

But that hair tho...

Too bad he's a guy.

Anyways.

"I was consulting the map when another kid bulldozed me.. Gold was his name.

What do parents name their kids these days...

Ash, Gold, Silver, Krillin...

Seems like I'm totally the only person with a regular name..." I thought out loud.

*glare*

Why are you guys glaring at me?

Was it something I said?

Anyways my name is Red and I have a totally regular name.

I am the best Trainer in the world!

Whenever I get my but kicked.

I do it on purpose...

*glare*

Whenever I make a mistake...

I do it on purpose...

*glare* *glare*

Fine... I suck...

Fine.. I lose all the time.

I only have 8 out of god-knows-what badges.

Okay happy?

"You can put that frying pan down now..."

"Violet city has great food and a great gym leader too!

I'm having so much fun, I'm doing that gym over and over again!" I said

"Are you sure it's not because you failed the other 23 times?" Smirked Gold.

"Shut up... I wanna see how many badges you have!" I challenged.

*Gold Flashes his 16 badges from both Kanto and Johto..*

"This looks like the beginning of a long rivalship." said a girl..

"My name is Crystal, let's be friends.." She said.

"My name is Gold, and my friend here is Captain Incompetence.." said Gold pointing at me.

"That was not cool..." I told Gold.

Speaking of friends.. Where's silver?

Friends? That guy tried to pickpocket you...

Silver's probably running from a bunch of coppers right now.. Said Gold (Pun unintended)

"Who's that over there? " asked Crystal

"Oh! I almost forgot about him" I said.

"You did forget about him" corrected Gold.

"He's Ash, Captain Incompetence's buddy." introduced Gold

"Well... What's Ash doing?" asked Crystal.

"Staring at a tree..." I replied.

"Wanna throw a rock at him?" smiled Gold mischieviously..

"Sure.. Wait what? No!" I exclaimed

The rock caught Ash in the head.

Nothing... Ash was still there..

Staring at the tree.

"He's denser than I thought." joked Gold.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

From now on, game dialogue is between % and %

It was a dark rainy day.

Inside Violet City's Gym, a raging battle was about to start.

%The format is 2 on 2 double battle%

"Alright let's see if you can finally beat me in this double battle" Said Falkner.

%Red sent out Poli (Poliwrath) and Aero (Aerodactyl)%

%Falkner sent out Pidge (Pidgeot) and Steel (Skarmory)%

%Battle Between PKMN Trainer Red & Leader Falkner has Begun%

"Aero use!" said Red

"Not so fast! Steel Wing" commanded Falkner.

%SUPER EFFECTIVE!%

%K.O.! AERO IS DOWN!%

"And now to finish the battle.. PIDGE, HURRICANE!" Said Falkner triumphantly.

Poli braced himself as Pidge launched a storm with a single graceful flap.

%SUPER EFFECTIVE!%

The Hurricane hit Poli knocking off a red sash.

%POLI HUNG ON WITH FOCUS SASH%

"Huh?" said a surprised Falkner.

"Now's your chance Poli, use Rock Slide!"

Poli punched the wall and the roof came crashing down on the birds.

%SUPER EFFECTIVE!%

%Pidge Fainted%

With half of the roof gone, The rain poured in.

Poli reeled back his fist absorbing water from the rain.

The rain then froze into solid ice.

Powered up by Water Absorb, a single Ice punch rendered the Skarmory unconscious.

"You have done well." said Falkner presenting Red with the ZEPHYRBADGE.

Red then went home and slept.

* * *

><p>6 hours Later<p>

* * *

><p>The night sky was black as soot.<p>

With my newly earned badge in my pocket,

I walked down the silent sleeping streets of Violet City...

Feeling air displacement behind myself, I reached for my Pokeballs.

Masked by the shadows.

A giant bipedal fox stood in front of me.

I sent out Venasaur

I only had seconds to catch a glimpse of the massive arm that caught me in the stomach.

Red blacked out...

"Hmmm.. Nine badges, Impressive.." said a shadowy figure.

Beside him stood a Zoroark.

"This will fetch a good price..." He said.

"And what do we have here.." said the Zoroark spotting Venasaur.

"Leave him" The trainer told his partner.

And with that they were gone.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A man in a black suit was tied to a chair.

Who are you guys and what are your purposes?

The room was dark. A woman was wearing a white dress

We have our roots in the near future. Where it has been destroyed by... Pokemon. the man said.

We have come back to prevent it.

So you plan to destroy Pokemon with... Pokemon? asked the woman in the white dress.

Yes. he replied.

Don't you sense the hypocrisy in that?... asked White.

What hippos? asked Black.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start.<p>

Venasaur was beside me.

I checked my belongings.. uh-oh.

That man took my badges!

I remembered a Fox... Seemed like a Zoroark. A talking Zoroark that is.

Good thing I have a modified Pokédex. With the tracker tool, I can track any Pokemon In my Pokedex within a 5 km radius and Zoroark is not a common Pokemon.

And looks like he's still in the city. I smiled.

I pulled out his collapsible bike and started pedalling

I pulled in behind a house.

And sure enough the man and his Zoroark were there.

He was talking to another man and my badges were in their hands.

Without hesitation, Red put his hat to his nose.

The two men and the Pokemon were asleep.

Ash went to retrieve his Gym badges. The Zoroark looked up and smiled.

Psych. It said.

To be continued...


End file.
